User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet/J.P Blue
James Paul Blue 'James Paul blue, '''or J.P Blue, is the newest General in the Phantom Army. In "The Count"verse, you can say he is practically the main character. His names actually have an interesting origin: His first name James is after James Clerk Maxwell, The physician that discovered the Electromagnetism. Even thoguh it is considered that he had an impact on science on the level of Albert Einstein and Isaac Newton, He is still remained nearly unknown to the public, as probably everyone reading this page know, as non of you most likely ever heard about him. His second name, Paul, is after Paul Dirac, one of the strangest figures in physics, a person Einstein said about him "This balancing on the dizzying path between genius and madness is awful”. Paul Dirac predicted the existence of antimatter, created some of quantum mechanics’ key equations, laid the foundations for today’s micro-electronics industry and eventually even won a nobel prize at 1933. Blue's parent's, two physicians, decided to call their son on the names of two great physicians not many people heard of, as a sign of respect, and to show that some of the greatest people remain unknown. James is a genius, which has been taught by his parents since birth. he went only to the first grade in school, and later went on highschools, and diferent universitys. As such, he was never able to make friends on his age, and eventually found comfort in anime and manga, he loved so much. At the age of 15 he already recived a Doctorate in Quantum Physics, Astrophysics, Nuclear Physics and Biophysics. At the age of 16 he already started working at Hightech companys whcih his parents were able to get him into. Around the time of his 18th birthday, he recived a work in a famous research lub, on their new project which was considered as the next level of a particle accelerator. When he Started working there, he noticed after a while that the mechine they are building seems unstable. he tried to explain that to the director, but apperentlly the director was not around, and the person in charge wanted to finish the project as soon as possible, and couldn't really think about any sort of problem that can rise from the mechine, esspecially when all the other scientists didn't found any problem. Eventually, James tried to shut the project down, and got fired from the job, and kicked form the facility. Even after that, he knew there was an extreme denger in the mechine, so he sniked again to the facility. Around that time, the building of the mechine was completed, and some tests has been made. when they activated the mechine, It started working not in the way they enticipated, and eventually went out of control. This mechine was supposed to be the next generation of particle accelerators, a VERY small model of a particle accelerator, that can connect itself into energys from outern space and would have better functions even then the LHC. James got in there are that point, and ordered them to shut down the mechine. After explaining them in harry what he predicted, and what kind of catastrophy would happened if they won't shut it down, they agreed and shut down the entire phacility's energy supply. Bt, unfortunatly for them, Because the mechine was able to connect to energys from outern space, it was able to activate itself and get energy supplys, which simply made it that they won't be able to just disconnect it form it's power source. At the wits of the moment, James entered the room Which the mechine was in, and was able to shut down the mechine, by putting his coat between the parts of the mechine, and creating a short circuit that ruined the mechine. the problem was, that with the short circuit, the mechine got destroyed, and a huge explosion was made, which destroyed most of the facility, so half the people worked there got buried and fried alive. And who stand in the middle of this explosion? James. The strong radiation and the immense amounts of cosmic energy got released from the mechine insinirated James, and scattered all of the atoms of his body in space, making them drift away with those waves of this cosmic energy. He eventually Merged with this energy, and became one with it. He would have stayed an unconsciousness body of pure energy for all eternity, if it wasn't for the director of the Facility which heard about what happened, and was able to awaken james consciousness, and was able to guide him for creating himself a new body on the physical plan. Because of lack of expirience, and his love for the color blue, his hair was created as Blue, which was perfectly fine with him, as this is a very lovely color for him, and the hair color of many anime characters. Then, as he is looking for the director of the facility, the one who saved hi, he stand face to face with The Count, which apperently this entire facility was belong to him, and was a subbrunch of the scientific brunchs of the Phantom Army. The Count took him with him, and explained hime verything that happened. Apperently, Because of the expirience, James became the Embodiment of all forms of energy in existance, scientifical ones, supernatural ones, extradimensional ones, ect. moreover, apperently James has been lost in this energy form for half a year, and was declaired dead at that time. Not just that James cannot return home now, because that would rise too many question, for how he was able to survive a direct hit from this explosion, and why he was gone for around half a year, apperently his body is not really his body. apperently James still is an endless form of energy, and this body is simply a flash puppet made by his body and being controled by it. As such, since ti's made out of pure energy, the Count can't let James be around normal people, because if he would somehow loss control over his form, it might result in a nuclear reaction that would destory everythign around him. As such, James agreed to stay with the count until he would learn how to control his powers and his "body". At the time, he noticed that while he can eat, and feel hungry, he doesn't TRULY feel the need to eat, as if there are two layers of existance on him, one need to feed, and one doesn't. He resived the same feeling with sleeping, as he felt tried at the evenings, but still wasn't truly feel like he needs to sleep, and as much tired he felt, he also felt at the same time full of energy as usual. Whenever he was asleep, he didn't had any actual dreams, rather he felt like he is flying throguh space, and seeing many things which he wasn't able to understand. At those days, he lived in the nexus, The Count's privte multiverse, exist outside of all creation of Ea. There, he met the other generals of the army, and started to get in touch with them. After awhile of training, and learning how to control his powers, and slowly learning what the Count's truly does, He felt as if his life, which were always boring for him, became like an anime. As such, he decided to roll with his new made friends (first firends he even made on his age), and he eventually joined the army as a general. He also run the science department of the Phantom army, under Corbett, and it seems as if Jinsei, The Count's daughter, is always hanging out with him, as he is the first person she ever met that also like anime and is an otaku. He also have quite the akward relationship with Angela,as he found out about her crash on the Count, and she made him sworn he won't tell anyone or she would (literally) throw him to hell. He is also acting like a big brother for Celestia, And view Corbett as his "Senpai", or his senior, in the lab. 'Powers: Transcendent Energy Embodiment - Because of the explosion of the Mechine, he became the physical manifestation of all forms of energy in existance: *Energy Connection *Energylock Manipulation: he can even manipulate outverse energys. *Energy Mimicry - all variations: **Anti-Energy Physiology **Black Hole Physiology **Cold Physiology **Cosmic Energy Physiology **Electricity Mimicry ***Lightning Ball Form **Electromagnetic Wave Physiology ***Light Mimicry ****Ultraviolet Mimicry **Elemental Energy Physiology **Emotional Energy Physiology **Fire Mimicry ***Cosmic Fire Mimicry **Ionic Mimicry **Magical Energy Physiology **Natural Force Mimicry **Psychic Energy Physiology **Restoration Physiology **Spiritual Energy Physiology **Stellar Physiology **Ethereal Physiology **Nether Physiology *Ergokinetic Combat *Omni-Energy Manipulation: **Adaptive Energy **Ambient Energy Manipulation ***Natural Energy Manipulation ****Flora Energy Manipulation **Astral Manipulation ***Ectoplasm Manipulation **Aura Manipulation **Bio-Energy Manipulation **Chaos Energy Manipulation **Chemical Energy Manipulation **Chi Manipulation: ***Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. ***Channeling: Users can utilize their chi towards a great potential to use their chi for any kind of possibilities. ***Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. ****Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. ****Optimal Finesse: Users can use their chi to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. ****Physical Attribute Augmentation: Channel one's chi within in order to push certain attributes to superhuman levels. ****Weapon Enhancement: Channel your chi into a weapon to reinforce it. ***Chi Invisibility: Use chi to become invisible. ***Chi Magic: Utilize chi as a source to cast magic. ****Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. ****Spell Casting: Use chi magic to cast spells. ***Chi Projection: Emit chi outside of one's body. ****Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. *****Energetic Pressure: Concentrate a large amount of chi, capable of causing damage to one's surroundings. ****Enhanced Roar (Kiai): One can channel their chi to unleash a destructive battle cry. ****Invisible Energy Manipulation: Utilize chi to exert invisible energy from the physical body. ***Chi Sense: Users are able to use their chi to sense others. ****Power Detection: Users can detect supernatural beings/powers in their surroundings. ****Power Level Measuring: Users can detect how strong others power levels are. ****Sense of Strength: Users can gain knowledge of another's strength by using their chi. ***Cosmic/Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. ***Elemental Manipulation: Users are able to manifest their chi into various elements. The power of one's chi also grants the elements they wield a bludgeoning effect. ****Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. *****Elemental Pressure: Users can generate destructive elemental power. ****Elemental Combat: Once the user's chi has been shifted to a certain element, they can use it in sync with their combat skills. ****Elemental Energy Manipulation - Use one's own chi as a form of elemental energy. ****Spiritual Element Manipulation ***Empowered State: Use chi to empower to enter a state where existing abilities are greatly increased. ***Ergokinetic Combat: Utilize chi for cases of extreme combat. ***Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. ****Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. *****True Power: One can have their full potential achieve its true nature. ***Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. ***Ki Masking: Hides one's chi. ***Life-Force Attacks: Utilize one's chi for powerful offensive attacks. ****Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas. ****Life-Force Blast: User can channel their chi into the form of destructive blasts. ****Life-Force Beam Emission: Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive beam of energy. ****Life-Force Infusion: Users can infuse anything (usually a weapon) with their chi. ***Life-Force Constructs: Users are able to form their chi into powerful energy constructs. ****Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidify their chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. ***Life-Force Inhibition: Inhibit the flow of chi in one's body and others. ****Paralysis Inducement: Paralyze other by inhibiting others chi. ****Power Negation: Negate others powers based on chi. ***Nature Unity: Users of chi are able to become one with nature. ****Battlefield Adaptation: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing them to fight in any environment. ***Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Lantern in order to mix his chi with the other Xiaolin Dragons.) ****Synchronization: Once the user mixes their chi with the chi of others, they are able to become in sync with the energy, allowing them to achieve extraordinary power and acquire new abilities. ***Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. ****Tranquil State: Users are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state. ****Clear Mind: The clearest state of mind ***Spiritual Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. **Cosmic Energy Manipulation **Damaging Energy Manipulation **Dark Energy Manipulation **Demonic Energy Manipulation **Destructive Energy Manipulation **Divine Energy Manipulation **Elastic Energy Manipulation **Elemental Energy Manipulation: ***Elemental Manipulation: ****Aether Manipulation ****Air Manipulation ****Darkness Manipulation ****Earth Manipulation *****Metal Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation ****Fire Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ****Water Manipulation *****Ice Manipulation ****Universal Force Manipulation: *****Cosmic Manipulation *****Dark Matter Manipulation *****Eclipse Manipulation *****Electromagnetism Manipulation *****Lunar Manipulation *****Solar Manipulation *****Space-Time Manipulation *****Stellar Manipulation *****Twilight Manipulation **EM Spectrum Manipulation ***Corona/Solar Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation ****Fire Manipulation ***Light Manipulation ***Ionic Manipulation ****Plasma Manipulation ***Radiation Manipulation ***Spark Manipulation **Emotional Energy Manipulation **Entropy Manipulation **Esoteric Energy Manipulation **Evolution Energy Manipulation **Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation **Foreign Energy Manipulation **Geothermal Energy Manipulation **Gravitational Energy Manipulation **Healing Energy Manipulation **Infectious Energy Manipulation **Invisible Energy Manipulation **Kinetic Energy Manipulation: ***Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate kinetic energy. ****Burst ****Jet Propulsion ****Kinetic Activation ****Kinetic Charging ****Kinetic Conversion ****Kinetic Replication ***Energy Attacks using kinetic energy. ***Concussive Force ***Hyperkinetic Exertion ***Impact Manipulation ***Inertia Manipulation ***Jactitation ***Kinetic Force Redirection ***Motion Manipulation ***Molecular Speed Manipulation ****Molecular Acceleration *****Melting ****Molecular Combustion *****Explosion Inducement ****Molecular Deceleration ****Molecular Immobilization ****Molecular Inhibition *****Freezing ***Pushback Resistance ***Solidification via controlling kinetic energy. ****Energy Constructs using kinetic energy, including weapons, armor, walls or allies/servants. *****Kinetic Shielding *** Vector Manipulation *** Velocity Manipulation ****Trajectory Manipulation **Light Energy Manipulation **Luck Energy Manipulation: ***Accelerated Probability ***Blessing Inducement ****Luck ****Luck Bestowal ***Curse Inducement ****Jinx ***Elemental Aura ***Energy Attacks ****Probability Bolt Projection ***Energy Concentration ***Energy Constructs ***Energy Generation ***Luck Absorption ***Luck Augmentation ***Luck Erasure ***Luck Field Creation ***Probability Infusion **Lunar Energy Manipulation **Magical Energy Manipulation: ***Creation ***Destruction ***Energy Manipulation ****Energy Attacks ***Energy Circle Combat ***Force-Field Generation ***Fusionism ***Healing ***Illusion Manipulation ***Levitation ***Magic Attacks ***Magical Constructs ***Magical Energy Absorption ***Magical Energy Generation ***Magical Energy Storage ***Magic Negation ***Mana Manipulation ***Resurrection ***Reality Warping ***Soul Manipulation ***Spell Casting ***Spell Creation ***Telekinesis ***Telepathy ***Teleportation ***Time Manipulation ***Transformation ***Transmogrification ***Magic Aura ***Magic Combat ***Magic Detection ***Magic Empowerment ***Magical Energy Physiology ***Magically Enhanced Physiology **Mana Manipulation **Mechanical Energy Manipulation **Nuclear Manipulation: ***Atomic Dissociation ****Atomic Cancellation ****Disassembly ****Self-Disintegration ***Attack Powers using nuclear reaction. ***Explosion Manipulation ****Combustion Inducement ****Nuclear Explosion Inducement ****Radiation Bomb Generation ***Nuclear Generation ***Plasma Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation *****Magnetism Generation ****Fire Manipulation *****Heat Manipulation ****Light Manipulation *****Concussive Force ***Radiation Manipulation ****Collision Inducement ****Particle Acceleration ***Transmutation ****Elemental Transmutation **Null Energy Manipulation **Parasitic Energy Manipulation **Particle Energy Manipulation: ***Ambient Energy Manipulation ***Atomic Manipulation ***Charged Particles Manipulation ***Constructs Creation ***Electromagnetism Manipulation ***Electron Manipulation ***Gravity Manipulation ***Ionic Manipulation ***Matter Manipulation ***Molecular Manipulation ***Nuclear Manipulation ***Quantum Foam Manipulation ***Particle Manipulation ***Positron Manipulation ***Radiation Manipulation ***Subatomic Manipulation **Physical Energy Manipulation: ***Ambient Energy Manipulation ***Chemical Energy Manipulation ***Cosmic Manipulation ***Ionic Manipulation ***Kinetic Energy Manipulation ***Light Manipulation ***Magnetism Manipulation ***Nuclear Manipulation ***Physical Lightning Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation ****Electromagnetism Manipulation ***Particle Energy Manipulation ***Plasma Manipulation ***Potential Energy Manipulation ***Quantum Manipulation ***Radiation Manipulation ***Sound Manipulation ***Thermal Manipulation ***Zero-Point Energy Manipulation **Potential Energy Manipulation **Psi-Leech Energy Manipulation **Psychic Energy Manipulation **Pulse Manipulation **Quantum Energy Manipulation: ***Physical Godhood: ****Energy Physiology ****Non-Corporeal Form ****Omnikinesis ****Physics Powered Physiology ****Psionic Manipulation ****Transcendent Physiology: *****Cosmic Awareness/Divine Sight *****Divinity *****Freedom/Reality Separation/Spatial-Temporal Lock *****Healing/Resurrection *****Higher Consciousness *****Immortality *****Sanctification *****Shapeshifting *****Smite *****Absolute Condition *****Superpower Manipulation *****Telekinesis *****Teleportation ****Self-Particle Manipulation ****Causality Perception ****Encyclopedic Knowledge ****Energy Perception ****Extrasensory Perception ****Intuitive Perception ****Higher Consciousness ****Atomic Manipulation ****Biological Manipulation ****Cosmic Manipulation ****Cosmological Force Manipulation ****Elemental Manipulation ****Energy Manipulation ****Mental Manipulation ****Space-Time Manipulation ****Subatomic Manipulation ****Technology Manipulation ****Virtual Warping: *****Data Warping *****Numerical Reality *****Virtual Connecting ******Absolute Condition *******Mindshifting *******Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *******Omnifarious *******Species-Shifting ******Cyber Mind *******Encyclopedic Knowledge *******Instant Learning *******Numerical Precision *******Scanning ******Omni-Perception *******Boundary Perception *******Causality Perception *******Energy Perception *******Reality Perception ******Answer Manipulation ******Biological Manipulation ******Causality Manipulation ******Customization ******Data Manipulation ******Energy Manipulation ******Evolution Manipulation ******Existence Manipulation ******Knowledge Manipulation ******Law Manipulation ******Logic Manipulation ******Mode Switching ******Meta Matter Manipulation ******Meta Space-Time Manipulation ******Mental Manipulation ******Meta Power Manipulation ******Omni-Physics Manipulation ******Paradox Manipulation ******Possibility Manipulation ******Probability Manipulation ******Reality Modding ******Reality Warping ******Remaking ******System Manipulation ******Variable Manipulation *****Causality Manipulation *****Creation/Erasure *****Paradox Manipulation *****Particle Manipulation *****Physics Manipulation *****Transcendent Science ***Context Manipulation ****Difference Manipulation ****Perspective Manipulation ****Uncertainty Manipulation ***Evolving Absorbing Replication ****Attribute Exchange ****Property Manipulation ****Self-Adaptation ****Total Conversion ***Domain Manipulation ****Domain Warping ****Existential Plane Manipulation ***Multiversal Force Manipulation ****Absolute Psionic Power ****Meta Space-Time Manipulation ****Reality Searching ***Phenomenon Manipulation ****Occurrence Manipulation ****Possibility Manipulation ***Reality Interface ****Area Fusion ***Scientific Entity Physiology ****Infinite Creativity ****Non Created Physiology ****Quantum Uncertainty ***Warp Manipulation ****Meta Teleportation ****Planeswalking ****Spatial Direction Manipulation ****Warp Energy Manipulation **Rotational Energy Manipulation **Solar Energy Manipulation **Stellar Energy Manipulation **Sound Manipulation **Spiritual Force Manipulation **Summon Energy Manipulation **Tachyon Manipulation **Tantric Manipulation **Telekinetic Force Manipulation **Thermal Manipulation **Time Energy Manipulation **Toxic Energy Manipulation **Transcendent Energy Manipulation **Volatile Force Manipulation **Warp Energy Manipulation **Zero-Point Energy Manipulation *Avatar Creation *Concept-Dependent Immortality *Concept Empowerment - over ALL forms of energy *Definition Manipulation - of energy *Embodiment Creation *Omnipresence - at peak of his powers, he is capable of function in his omnipresent energy state: **Anti Storage **Absolute Access - The user is present in every location, place and time. **Meta Teleportation - unlimited/self only. **Not bound by time or space. **Complete knowledge of every location. **Omnipresential Attack **Parallel Existence **Subjective Reality - entering even subjective realms. **Temporal Presence **Ultimate Intangibility be everywhere and nowhere at once. ***Omnilock or Isolation - be nowhere ***Be present everywhere and anywhere in the universe and beyond. Intuitive Aptitude: *Ability Intuition' - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *'Anatomical Intuition' aka ''Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *'Chemical Intuition' - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *'Craft Improvisation' - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *'Mathematical Intuition' - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *'Mechanical Intuition' - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *'Medical Intuition' - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *'Physics Intuition' - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *'Scientific Prowess' - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *'Game Intuition - '''to possess great skills in playing games. 'Theme Songs:''' Number One You Say Run The Reluctant Heroes Love in the Shadows No Game No Life Unravel Category:Blog posts